Wonkyu - I Kissed A Man
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Kyuhyun terpaksa mencium seorang paman asing di pinggir jalan karena sebuah permainan konyol. Drabble WONKYU! :D Mind to RnR? ADA SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**I Kissed A Man**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Lenght: 1100 words**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: Slash! Drabble! :p**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Ah, kena kau, Minho!" seru Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menang.

Minho mendesah, "Kenapa sial sekali, sudah 3 kali ini kena. Ck!"

"Truth or dare?" tanya Changmin

Lagi, lagi Minho menghela napasnya, merutuki betapa sialnya ia hari ini, "Truth" jawabnya malas.

"Aku! Aku!" tukas Kyuhyun semangat, meminta Changmin untuk memberinya ijin memberi Minho pertanyaan, "Eum, kapan terakhir kali kau mencium wanita?"

Minho membelalakkan matanya, menatap Kyuhyun nyalang, "Mwo?! Kenapa tanya hal yang seperti itu?!"

"Ayolah, jawab saja..." tukas Kyuhyun

Changmin ikut membenarkan, "Di sini Cuma kau yang tidak normal. Jadi, ayo katakan, kapan terakhir kau mencium wanita?"

"Aku tidak ingat!"

"Mwo?! Tidak bisa! Kenapa begitu?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau memintaku menjawab jujur, aku sudah jujur! Ish!" gantian Minho yang merasa tak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Menunggu bus di halte, malah berujung dengan permainan "Truth Or Dare" yang menggelikan bagi Minho. Karena tak ada botol, maka mereka melakukannya dengan "Batu, gunting, kertas." Aish, Minho tidak pernah beruntung memainkan permainan itu. Maka ia mengutuk bagaimana supir-supir bus itu tidak segera datang. Karena semakin lama ia di sini, tentu akan semakin menderita. Dua sobatnya itu, memang sedikit tidak waras.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Ah, akhirnya, ini akan menjadi pembalasan yang paling manis, Kyuhyun-ah..." Minho menyeringai.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang tampak begitu senang. Minho tidak akan memintanya macam-macam. Otak sobatnya yang satu ini tidak pernah sekriminal dirinya dan Changmin. Mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang, kalau di antara mereka bertiga, Minho yang paling normal, dan tidak normal secara bersamaan. Orientasi seksualnya, sedikit menyimpang dari orang kebanyakan. Selain itu, Minho tampak seperti pemuda normal kebanyakan.

"Truth or dare, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang, truth or dare?, "Dare."

Senyuman Minho makin terlihat lebar, "Kau lihat paman yang berdiri di depan mobil itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak mengedarkan matanya, mencari paman yang Minho maksud. Ah, paman yang sedang membenahi mobilnya. Sepertinya mogok.

"Hm.."

"Cium dia!"

Perintah singkat dari Minho membuat Kyuhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya. Ini gila! Mencium paman-paman tak dikenal di pinggir jalan? Oh, dan itu adalah laki-laki. Okay, laki-laki, Kyuhyun tak mungkin salah lihat. Hey, dia kan normal! Bagaimana mungkin Minho setega itu padanya?

"Kau tak berani? Ck!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, "Kau gila, menyuruhku mencium paman-paman tak dikenal di pinggir jalan? Aku masih normal!"

Minho terkekeh puas, "Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus ingat kalau aku punya kartu Asmu! Semua rahasiamu ada padaku." ujarnya sembari kembali tertawa.

"Eh? Rahasia apa? Kenapa kalian main rahasia-rahasiaan?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Bergantian, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Minho. Ini sih seperti makan buah simalakama namanya. Pilih truth, Minho pasti akan menanyai hal-hal yang baginya rahasia. Gantian ia memilih dare, malah Minho menyuruhnya melakukan hal aneh dengan ancaman rahasianya akan tersebar. Sama-sama rugi. Dengan menelan ludah kasar, akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Minho nyalang.

"Siapa takut?! Lihat dan perhatikan!" serunya sembari melangkahkan kakinya mantap, meninggalkan Minho yang tertawa puas.

.o0o.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mantap. Dagunya terangkat ke atas, dan gayanya sungguh tinggi. Namun kian mendekat, ia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Paman itu, makin dekat. Punggungnya yang tampak bidang, rambutnya yang hitam legam, sepertinya paman ini tampan. Ketika ia berhasil berdiri tepat di belakang paman itu, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menarik napas panjang seraya memegangi dadanya yang berdentum sangat cepat. Okay, ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamanya berciuman dengan laki-laki.

"Ehm, permisi, paman.."

Seseorang yang dipanggil paman itu berbalik. Ketika paman itu berbalik, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir sang paman, tanpa sempat melihat bagaimana wajah orang yang kini diciumnya. 2 detik kecupan itu berlangsung, tapi setelah itu, Kyuhyun malah merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Bibirnya seperti dilumat-lumat dan di sesap. Oh, oh, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Ciuman itu berlangsung intens. Si paman tak membiarkan Kyuhyun bernapas barang sejenah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah meremas kemeja si paman. Namun si paman tampak tak peduli. Ia masih melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan intens. Begitu si paman melepaskan ciumannya, Kyuhyun langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak. Tak mau menangguhkan lama-lama, paman itu kembali menyambar bibir Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati.

Dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas menghirup wangi parfum yang menguar di sekitar tubuh sang paman. Perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada yang menggelitiki. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, seperti mau keluar dari dadanya. Dan persendiannya terasa sangat lemas, seperti mau lepas satu-persatu. Maka Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja putih si paman. Tak peduli kalau kemejanya akan berantakan atau apa. Cukup lama si paman mengambil alih kegiatan, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ikut membalas. Apa ini? Rasanya aneh sekali. Tubuhnya langsung merinding. Dan akhirnya, entah insting atau apa, keduanya mengakhiri ciumannya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika ia membuka matanya. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, dan jantungnya seperti berhenti sejenak. Ayolah, Kyuhyun memang sudah menebak kalau paman itu tampan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau paman itu sangat sangat sangat tampan. Dari wajahnya, sangat tampak kalau paman itu belum terlalu tua. Mungkin umurnya berkisar antara 27-30 tahun. Belum terlalu tua untuk ukuran orang-orang di Korea. Setidaknya itu menurut pandangan Kyuhyun.

Okay, Kyuhyun rasa, ia sudah gila. Baru kali ini ia mengakui kalau ucapan Minho ada benarnya. Ia memang tidak waras. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena melihat wajah tampan si paman. Apa ini efek dari ciuman barusan? Entahlah...

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sementara sang paman malah mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya, dan menyelipkannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Maka dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya. Dibacanya kartu nama yang terselip di telapak tangannya.

Choi Siwon

Hyundai's Chief Executive Officer

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia meraih telapak tangan besar si paman, dan meletakkan kartu nama itu kembali pada si pemilik. Paman itu tampak sekali kecewa. Mungkin ia pikir, Kyuhyun akan menyukainya, dan menghubunginya suatu saat. Tapi kenyataan buruk menamparnya. Yang ia dapati malah kini Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

.o0o.

Changmin dan Minho masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun melangkah sedang tampang seperti orang bodoh.

"Astaga Kyuhyun, itu lebih dari 3 menit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. Ketika bus mereka datang, cepat-cepat 3 sekawan itu menaiki bus mereka.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela. Entahlah, dadanya masih berdebar-debar, walau tak sekencang tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, itu ciuman basah pertamanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukainya. Ia meraba bibir merahnya yang sedikit bengkak. Senyum simpul terpatri di bibirnya.

Nama paman tampan itu, Choi Siwon...

Maka segera saja, Kyuhyun melepas blazernya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mendapati si paman Choi Siwon masih berdiri terpatung melihat busnya kian menjauh.

"PAMAN! PANGGIL AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya sembari memamerkan badge sekolahnya dengan bangga. Ia lalu melayangkan ciuman dan tersenyum lebar memandang si paman Choi Siwon yang tersenyum lebar pula.

Mungkin sekarang orientasi seksualnya harus dipertanyakan...

Karena sepertinya ia memang menyukai paman Choi Siwon...

**THE END**

**Kyaa! Satu lagi fic nggak jelas dariku! **

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya Katy Perry yang "I Kissed A Girl" mungkin kalian berminat mendengarkannya? Kkkk~**

**Fic ini diketik ngebut banget. Mumpung ide lagi lancar. **

**Iya, aku sadar kok kalau fic-fic iku itu endingnya gantung-gantung! :p Kan emang sengaja. Hahha! Mungkin itu bisa jadi ciri khas? :D**

**No sequel, okay? **

**Then, mind to review? **

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


	2. Sequel

**I Kissed A Man Sequel**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Lenght: 2588 words**

**Desclaimer: ****Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Ayo ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?" Changmin menanyai Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Sementara Minho, dia hanya berdiri bersandarkan kisi jendela kamar Kyuhyun, dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan kedua tangan Changmin yang berada di bahunya. Lalu sejurus kemudian, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ah, Changmin dan Minho jadi kaget dan gelagapan sendiri. Pikirnya, Kyuhyun akan menangis.

"K-Kyu... Mian..." lirih Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan Changmin lupa kapan. Seingatnya, kemana-mana mereka selalu bertiga. Jadi, kalau ada salah satu di antara mereka bertiga yang bersedih, yang lainnya tak akan tega juga.

Kyuhyun melepas telapak tangannya dan mendongak kasar ke arah Minho, ternyata ia tidak menangis.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tudingnya marah.

Minho jadi sedikit tercengang. Ia beranjak dari sandarannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh, aku? Kenapa aku?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Kenapa ia jadi uring-uringan begini? Teringat bagaimana ciumannya dengan paman Choi Siwon itu, membuat pipi gempalnya memerah hebat. Ia langsung menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi yang terasa panas.

"Panas sekali.." lirih Kyuhyun

"MWO? Panas katamu? Ciuman paman itu panas? Ya! Kenapa kau seperti wanita begini, Kyuhyun-ah?!" pekik Changmin khawatir, "Astaga, apa paman itu menyulapmu menjadi wanita?!"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, Changmin malah membuat keadaannya makin buruk.

"Rasanya basah, bukan panas!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sontak teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Minho dan Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun mengatakannya seolah-olah dia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

"Kau suka, eh?" tanya Minho setengah menggoda.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menunduk, "Kalau boleh jujur, itu pertama kalinya aku berciuman basah. Biasanya, aku kan Cuma menempelkan bibirku, tidak sampai seperti itu." Lirihnya.

Cukup. Itu cukup jelas untuk ditangkap oleh telinga Changmin, bahkan Minho yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari Changmin. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sekali lagi.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Ish!" Kyuhyun melempari baik Changmin maupun Minho dengan bantal-bantal yang ada di sekitarnya. Bukannya menghindar, mereka bertiga malah saling adu lempar.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Pada akhirnya, Changmin dan Minho menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Tidak, kasur Kyuhyun tidak mungkin muat untuk mereka bertiga. Jadi ketiganya membawa kantung tidur masing-masing, dan membuat kasur Kyuhyun teronggok tak tersentuh.

"Kau serius mau menemui paman itu?" tanya Minho lirih.

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "Bantu aku ya? Ayahmu kan juga bekerja di sana."

Minho menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana. Selebihnya, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Aku punya ide bagus!" celetuk Changmin

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

Maka Changmin mencondongkan dirinya, jangan sampai ide briliannya ini bocor ke orang lain.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Bus berhenti tepat di sebuah halte

Minho mendelik tajam, "Kau benar-benar gila! Aku bisa dibunuh orang tuaku kalau sampai mereka tahu aku membolos!"

"Aish, kau ini, tentu saja tidak sesimple itu, tuan Choi Minho! Aku sudah membuatkan surat ijin palsu untuk kita semua. Ryeowook sudah mengantarkannya ke sekolah kita tercinta." Ujar Changmin bangga.

Minho menghela napasnya frustasi, "Kau bodoh. Orang-orang akan curiga kenapa kita bisa absen bersamaan."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "Aish, benar juga."

Sebal karena merasa idenya tidak dihargai, Changmin mendengus, "Kalian ini. Jangan pikirkan omongan orang lain. Toh mereka mau apa? Menghukum kita? Ck!"

Minho menghela napas putus asa, "Tapi kan ayahku bekerja di sana. Aku akan mati kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu, Minho tunggu di luar saja. Biar aku dan Changmin yang masuk ke dalam." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya, kau yang masuk, aku dan Minho di luar." Tambah Changmin sembari mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Game Centre yang ada di ujung jalan, "Ayo, Minho!"

Lalu Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kalau kedua temannya sudah menghilang masuk ke game centre. Aish, ia sendirian. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Tuhan selalu melindunginya dan memberinya keselamatan.

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Dengan langkah canggung, Kyuhyun memasuki gedung kantor itu. Noona cantik menyapanya dengan senyum manis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, adik manis?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup, "Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Paman Siwon?"

Noona yang menyambutnya langsung mengernyit. Seingatnya, bosnya itu tidak mempunyai keponakan. Ia hanya dua bersaudara. 1 saudara lainnya perempuan, 3 tahun di bawahnya. Menikah saja belum, mana mungkin punya anak seumur sekolah menengah?

"Kau sudah ada janji dengannya, adik manis?"

"Janji?" Kyuhyun membeo, "Aku harus memiliki janji dengan Paman Siwon kalau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Seberapa penting Paman Siwon sampai ingin bertemu saja harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Ia bertemu dengan Changmin atau Minho saja tidak pernah sampai seperti itu. Kalau ia ingin bermain ya, tinggal datang saja. Bahkan mengetuk pintupun jarang. Kyuhyun jadi menyesal mengembalikan kartu nama Paman Siwon itu. Seingatnya di bawah tanda jabatannya ada nomor yang bisa dihubungi.

"Err, bisakah noona menghubungi Paman Choi Siwon?"

Sang noona tampak menggeleng, "Maaf, itu bisa menggangu Choi sajangnim."

"Kumohon..." pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Ditangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya seraya memejamkan mata, "Ini sangat penting. Bilang saja ini dari Cho Kyuhyun. Paman Choi Siwon pasti mengerti."

"Buatlah janji dengan Choi Sajangnim dulu, adik kecil. Baru setelahnya aku akan menelponkannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengiba, "Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkannya... Noona, aku mohon..."

Si noona tampaknya luluh juga, "Tunggu sebentar"

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Benar saja, si noona tampak terkejut terhadap sikap atasannya. Biasanya, Siwon akan menolak diganggu dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan orang lain di waktu kerjanya kecuali jika ada janji. Bahkan dengan adiknya sekalipun. Tapi ini? Bocah dengan seragam sekolah menengah mampu membuat atasannya bertindak di luar kebiasaan? Jadi siapa bocah ini sebenarnya?

"Sajangnim akan turun sebentar lagi. jadi bersabarlah." Ujar si noona. Raut wajah bosan Kyuhyun langsung berubah cerah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Ehm, kalau boleh tau, kau ini siapanya sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan siapa-siapanya. Kami hanya pernah bertemu di jalan."

"Bertemu di jalan?" si noona membeo. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya bertemu di jalan dan atasannya itu bisa bersikap di luar kebiasaan? Ckck!

"Oh, hai Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Paman!" serunya.

Paman Choi Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya penuh sayang, "Ah, lebih baik kita bicara di cafe. Ada cafe di dekat sini. I'll treat you."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kekanakan. Sedang sang noona, ah, mungkin ia harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing.

"Jinri-ah, kau punya Aspirin?"

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

"Ah, aku senang sekali akhirnya kau mau datang ke tempatku. Tadinya aku sudah berniat untuk menemuimu di sekolah." Tukas Paman Choi Siwon setelah menyesap kopi di cangkirnya.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun membulat antusias, "Wah, tahu begitu aku tidak perlu membolos seperti ini."

Tawa ringan terdengar dari bibir Choi Siwon, membuat lesung pipinya tertangkap jelas oleh mata Kyuhyun. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi makin sadar, ia sudah hanyut dalam pesona si paman.

"Er, Paman Choi—"

"—Siwon hyung" sela Siwon

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya aneh sekali, "Siwon hyung?" ia berani bersumpah, rasanya sungguh aneh. Usianya masih belasan tahun, sedangkan orang di depannya ini mungkin sudah berusia kepala tiga. Seumuran dengan pamannya.

"Ah, Paman Siwon, then. Asalkan jangan Paman Choi."

"Paman Siwon.." Ah, begini baru nyaman.

"Ah, well, Kyuhyunnie, jadi kau membolos, eum?" Paman Siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun, membuat bocah belasan tahun itu salah tingkah.

"Er, itu anu—sebenarnya itu ide temanku."

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Kebiasaannya sedari kecil kalau ia merasa gugup dan takut. Aish, dengan memberitahu kalau ia membolos, itu akan menurubkan imagenya sebagai anak baik-baik, bukan? Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang juga. Ukh!

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Bingo! Kyuhyun paling tidak suka mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi. Apa Paman Choi Siwon akan menurunkan pamornya? Apalagi kata noona yang tadi, Paman Choi Siwon benar-benar orang yang sulit diganggu. Itu bisa jadi cerminan kalau Paman Siwon adalah orang yang disiplin, kan? Ia benar, kan?

"Sebenarnya sih maunya tidak. Tapi, membolos sesekali, kupikir bukan sebuah masalah." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Lalu setelahnya dia menyengir aneh.

Tangan Paman Siwon terulur untuk mengusuk rambut Kyuhyun yang halus. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang lagi-lagi mampu membuat Kyuhyun meleleh, "Jangan diulangi lagi, okay?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk antusias. Ah, Paman Choi Siwon...

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Jadi Siwon sekarang berniat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Ini benar-benar jalan-jalan, karena Siwon membiarkan mobilnya masih terparkir di cafe. Niatnya hendak mengajak Kyuhyun ke mall yang ada tepat di sebelah cafe urung karena Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Siwon lagi ke arah mobilnya. Siwon jadi heran, apa Kyuhyun berubah pikiran untuk memakai mobil saja? Atau mungkin Kyuhyun berubah pikiran untuk membatalkan jalan-jalan mereka?

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada a—"

Siwon tak jadi meneruskan perkataannya karena begitu mereka sampai di samping mobil Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung melepas paksa jas formal Siwon, begitu pula dengan dasinya. Setelah itu ia membuka 1 kancing teratas kemeja biru Siwon. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya dan bersedeku, mencoba berpikir lebih keras, sedang Siwon hanya memasang ekspresi bingungnya, entah apa yang akan bocah yang ada di hadapannya lakukan. Tapi tak lama Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun sudah memasangkan kembali jasnya, dan menggulung lengannya sampai ke siku.

"Mau kau apakan aku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, terlalu sibuk dengan acaranya membongkar tas dan mengeluarkan wax yang sering ia bawa ke mana-mana. Lalu tangan terampilnya bergerak menata rambut Siwon menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mulai gemas, sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan lagi, Siwon tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan keluar dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun. Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Coba lihat,"

Mau tak mau Siwon melihat juga bayangan dirinya di pantulan kaca mobil pribadinya. Bisa ia lihat juga pantulan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bangga dengan karyanya.

"Aku terlihat seperti model, bukan? Tampan sekali..." tukas Siwon memuji dirinya sendiri. Lalu yang ia dapat malah dengusan Kyuhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas. Siwon jadi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Jadi kita jalan-jalan?"

"Paman ini bicara apa? Tentu saja jadi!"

Siwon rasa, berpenampilan seperti sekali-sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Ia merasa, lebih muda? Entahlah...

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

Di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga ini, Siwon akan lebih mudah lelah daripada remaja seumuran Kyuhyun. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal, karena sudah terlalu banyak menfermentasikan asam lakta di persendiannya, tapi Kyuhyun masih senang sekali bermain-main. Ini bukan Lotte World atau apa, hanya pasar malam. Yeah, kalau siang begini, pasar malam tidak akan ramai. Paling tidak pasti banyak orang yang memilih untuk ke Lotte World di siang hari, dan pasar malam di malam hari. Jadi, bukankah Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengantri lama-lama untuk dapat menaiki apapun yang mereka inginkan?

Dan, nyatanya Kyuhyun ini ternyata makannya banyak sekali. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka melahap habis pesanan di cafe, ini sudah 5 kali Kyuhyun makan 20 menit belakangan ini. Astaga, Siwon tidak menyangka juga...

"Eomma selalu melarangku makan makanan seperti ini." Tukas Kyuhyun sembari menuntaskan kunyahannya, "Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan yang paling bagus karena tidak ada Changmin si Tukang Adu."

Mau tak mau Siwon tertawa juga. Oh astaga, remaja yang menciumnya dengan panas tempo lalu adalah anak yang cukup dekat—kalau tidak bisa dibilang manja dengan ibunya. Padahal biasanya itu bukan tipe Siwon sekali. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, rasanya gemas dan justru ia menyukai Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak merasa keberatan denganku? Maksudku, orang awam pun tahu kalau aku ini seumuran pamanmu."

Kyuhyun meneruskan kunyahannya, "Tidak juga. Banyak kok keponakan yang ternyata jatuh cinta dengan pamannya."

"Dan kau salah satunya?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kau bukan pamanku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau teman baruku, kan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak, "Maksudku, semenjak kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu 'hyung'. Iya kan, Siwon hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum manis sembari mengusuk rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Setelah ini kita mau ke mana?"

**.:Cho Eunhye:.**

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana, Siwon hyung? Ini sudah jauh sekali dari rumah." Tanya Kyuhyun, "Aku belum memberi tahu eomma kalau aku pulang telat."

Siwon masih fokus menyetir, walau sekali-sekali tampak mencuri pandang. Tapi percayalah, ia tetap fokus menyetir!

"Menurutmu?"

"Aish! Aku serius!"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Haah, orang di samping Kyuhyun ini suka bermain-main, rupanya. Maka Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Toh nanti juga dia tahu sendiri.

Jalanan tampak lengang, pasalnya sudah cukup sore. Jam 5 mungkin orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah menikmati waktu sore dengan keluarga. Menikmati warna langit yang kian lama kian gelap, dan suara jangkrik berderik.

Kyuhyun cukup terhibur, memandangi sepanjang jalan, tebing-tebing besar yang cukup tandus, pohon-pohon kelapa yang tumbuh menjulang. Ia seperti berada di pulau tropis. Anak-anak kecil berlari di pinggiran sembari menenteng layangan di tangannya. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi ingat, dia tidak pernah bisa bermain layangan. Berbeda dengan Changmin, yang sudah seperti dewa layangan di kalangan anak-anak dulu. Atau Minho, yang kerap kali menjadi teman bertanding Changmin. Lalu Kyuhyun sendiri? Ah, ia malu kalau ia bilang ia hanya bisa duduk dan berteriak-teriak memandangi layangan Changmin menyambar-nyambar layangan di sekitarnya. Mengingat itu, dia jadi ingin tertawa.

"Pantai?" Kyuhyun bertanya meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja!"

Tak lama kemudian Siwon turun dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit berlari, mereka menghampiri bibir pantai yang tampak sepi.

"Ini bukan tempat wisata, sebenarnya. Atau mungkin memang belum dijadikan tempat wisata. Tapi aku suka. Di sini sepi. lagipula kita tetap bisa melihat matahari tenggelam!"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat matahari tenggelam." Cicit Kyuhyun, "Maksudku, di pantai. Jadi ini yang pertama kali." Ucapnya sembari menoleh pada Siwon dan tersenyum manis.

Dada Siwon menghangat, dia suka sensasinya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini juga pertama kalinya ia mengajak seseorang untuk melihat matahari terbenam di pantai. Dia memang pernah berkencan dengan beberapa wanita. Tanpa minat, karena ia mengenal mereka lewat biro jodoh yang sudah diikutinya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu hanya berjalan semalam karena esoknya ia langsung meminya biro jodoh untuk mencarikan yang lain. Dan itu berlanjut terus, sampai sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, di mana ia sudah menyerah dan pasrah.

"Ow-ow! Lihat! Mataharinya sudah hampir terbenam!" seru Kyuhyun

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di pasir tanpa peduli celananya yang basah karena tersambar ombak. Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Siwon sembari duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Di sini lebih jelas daripada di lapangan." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi

"Hey Kyuhyun!"

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku menyukaimu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu gugup. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap lurus pada matahari yang semakin tertelan laut.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh memandangi Siwon yang masih kukuh menghadap ke depan. Dalam hati ia sebal juga, sebenarnya Siwon itu serius tidak, sih? Kenapa begitu caranya?

Maka yang selanjutnya Kyuhyun lakukan adalah mencengkeram dagu Siwon, dan memaksanya menoleh. Uh, Siwon keterlaluan. Tentu saja Siwon terkejut bukan main. Dadanya berdetak makin kencang, dan makin kencang, rasa-rasanya seperti mau keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Siwon semakin drooling ketika ditatapnya iris Kyuhyun yang kecokelatan, terbingkai oleh wajah manis yang diterpa semburat sinar kemerahan.

Tanpa Siwon duga, Kyuhyun justru mengecup bibirnya. Hanya kecupan yang berlangsung beberapa detik sebenarnya. Dan Siwon akui, Kyuhyun memang lebih agresif dari dirinya. Dan kecupan itu selalu terasa memabukkan. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menjauh dan melepaskan cengkramannya, Siwon merasa kecewa, karena itu hanya sebuah kecupan, bukan ciuman.

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu, jadi kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku, Siwon hyung!" ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar mutlak membuat Siwon tak kuasa untuk menahan gejolak di dadanya. Maka tak segan-segam Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat, terlalu erat. Senyum lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan, dan kecupan-kecupan kecil dilayangkannya bertubi-tubi di puncak kepala, bahkan wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekat, niat hati ingin mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi ketika keduanya sudah semakin dekat, bukan bibir Kyuhyun yang Siwon dapat, melainkan telapak tangan. Keduanya langsung mendongak dan mendapati Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya. Di belakangnya berdiri Minho dengan gayanya seperti biasanya.

"Stop bermesraan." Changmin tertawa lebar, "Lihat aku punya foto kalian berdua. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada ajhumma, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kan tidak boleh pacaran sampai lulus SMA!"

"Ya! Shim Chwang! Berikan padaku!"

Sekonyong-konyong Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kembali kauuuu!"

**.:THE END:.**

**A/N: gimana nih kabarnya? *tabur bedak* Lama tak jumpa, dan akhirnya sudah selesai dengan fic yang setahun lebih aku anggurkan ini. Kekekeke. Bagaimana sequelnya? Huh, aku kapok bikin sequel. Jadi lain kali, "No sequel" oke! :p Huh, semacam updatean yang lama dan jelek. Kekeke~ Semoga respon kalian tetao bagus. Huehuehue... Aku kangen kaliaaaaannnn... :D**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With love, **

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
